In the tufting of carpets and other, similar articles, there is considerable emphasis placed upon development of new, more eye-catching patterns in order to try to keep up with changing consumer tastes and increased competition in the marketplace. In particular, there has been emphasis over the years on the formation of carpets that replicate the look and feel of fabrics formed on a loom. With the introduction of computer controls for tufting machines such as disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,867,080, greater precision and variety in designing and producing tufted pattern carpets, as well as enhanced production speeds, have been possible. In addition, computerized design centers have been developed to help designers design and create wider varieties of patterns, with requirements such as yarn feeds, pile heights, etc. being automatically calculated and generated by the design center computer.
Additionally, attempts have been made to develop tufting machines in which a variety of different color yarns can be inserted into a backing material to try to create more free-flowing patterns. For example, specialty machines have been developed that include a moving head that carries a single hollow needle in which the ends of the different color yarns are individually fed to the needle for insertion into the backing material at a selected location. Other machines having multiple needles in a more conventional tufting machine configuration and which move the backing material forwardly and rearwardly to place multiple colors in the backing material also have been developed. A problem exists, however, with such specialty tufting machines for individually placing yarns, in that the production rates of such machines generally are restricted as the yarns are placed individually in the backing material by the single needle or as the backing feed direction is changed. As a consequence, such specialized color patterning machines typically are limited to special applications such as formation of patterned rugs or carpets of limited or reduced sizes.
Accordingly, it can be seen that a need exists for a system and method that addresses these and other related and unrelated problems in the art.